


Naughty or Nice

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Sinterklaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim asks Blair to explain what the difference is between Sinterklaas and Santa Claus.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 03 Dec - Sinterklaas (optionally St Nicholas Day/Eve) prompt





	Naughty or Nice

** **

**   
**

Naughty or Nice

****  


“Chief, what’s the difference between Sinterklaas and Santa Claus?”

Blair smiled. He loved when Jim was interested in something new. “Well, Sinterklaas originated in Spain believe it or not. He was the patron saint of children and before long they made him into more. The people would give gifts on his birthday just we do on Christmas. If it wasn’t for Sinterklaas, we wouldn’t have any Santa Claus.”

“He traditionally rode a white horse and was a very serious man. Well, think about it, Jim. He rode around with a birch chimney sweep broom and spanked all the children he found out were naughty. The ones that were good, received a gift. As time went on, he stopped carrying the broom, but the children still knew that they had to be good. Then he was just a nice man who climbed roofs and chimneys looking for the good children so he could leave gifts.”

“So basically, our Santa Claus was much nicer, right?” Jim asked. 

“Not really. He would leave coal in the stocking of children who misbehaved. Coal, spanking, same difference. Both men wanted the children to be good.”

“I think I would have gotten a spanking,” Jim teased. 

“So would I, Jim.”


End file.
